Three's Company
by RemyDico5
Summary: The fourth part of the Unrequited Love series. The events take place after "Maybe We can Find New Ways to Fall Apart." Just showing a bit of what life is like for Sherlock, John and Jim. It's just meant to be a bit of fun.


Sherlock adjusted his microscope and let out a noise of frustration as his concentration was broken for the fifth time in the last half an hour. Giving up, he bounded up the stairs to John's bedroom and swung the door open.

"Will you two stop that?" he shouted from the doorway. He wasn't phased by John naked and tied to his own bed while Moriarty sat in his lap.

"Oh sorry Sherly, did we interrupt you?" Jim asked with a wicked grin. "John was just giving me a prostate exam."

John rolled his eyes and tugged on his restraints.

"Don't you have somewhere else you could be doing this?" Sherlock snapped.

"You insisted you needed John here this weekend in case Lestrade called, and I was horny," Jim shrugged, reaching down and teasing one of John's nipples, making him groan.

"We're almost done Sherlock," John promised, hissing as Jim tugged his nipple harder.

"Yeah right," Jim said, giggling.

"Jim," John said warningly.

"Fine, fine," Jim sighed. "But you owe me."

"I'm already tied to the bloody bed Jim, what more do you want from me?" John said in exasperation.

Jim leaned forward and whispered something in John's ear that Sherlock couldn't hear. Jim made sure to hide his face behind John so that Sherlock couldn't read his lips either. But whatever he said made John moan loudly.

"We'll be done in five minutes, tops," John assured him.

"Good," Sherlock said, still unsure if he had actually just won that or not. Now that they were sharing John, it was difficult to keep score. Yet Jim resumed riding John before Sherlock could even retreat. Luckily, Sherlock had the image deleted before he even got back downstairs.

And as promised, the noise stopped exactly five minutes later. Grinning, Sherlock finished his experiment in utter silence.

XXX

Come home. Serial Killer. I need you. – SH

Sherlock, I'm in fucking Venice. You know this. – JW

I need your assistance – SH

Can't you just take Molly with you? – JW

No. – SH

Sherlock, I can't just nip back to London on a moment's notice. – JW

There's a flight leaving from Marco Polo Airport in twenty minutes. You can be back in London in just over two hours. – SH

Sorry honey, I get him this week. Guess you'll just have to deal. But I've sent you a present to make up for it. – JM

If it is something I don't like, it'll cost you. – SH

Oh, you'll like it honey. – JM

Why do you keep calling me honey? – SH

You'll understand soon enough ;) – JM

XXXX

"Bees?" John asked, sitting down in his chair in exhaustion. "You seriously got him some bees?"

"What's wrong with bees?" Sherlock asked indignantly. "They're fascinating."

"I knew you'd like them!" Jim said, clapping his hands together excitedly and sitting on the arm of John's chair.

"Sherlock, what do you say?" John prompted.

Sherlock scowled at him in reply.

"Sherlock, if you don't thank Jim for the present, I'll take them back," John chided. "Honestly it's like I'm a supply teacher at a kindergarten."

"Thank you for bees," Sherlock grumbled.

"You're welcome," Jim said, stroking his fingers through John's hair.

"Now where the hell are you going to put them?" John inquired, pressing into Jim's touch.

Sherlock tented his hands together under his chin and considered it. "Your bedroom has access to the roof," he said, getting an excited glint in his eye.

"Oh no," John said, standing up and nearly knocking Jim on his arse. "I will not have you traipsing through my bedroom for beekeeping purposes."

"But there's nowhere else to put them!" Sherlock insisted.

"Come on John, let him," Jim said, wrapping his arms around John from behind.

"This is all your fault," he said, turning around in Jim's arms and staring at him accusingly.

"He hardly bothered us at all while we were on holiday," Jim shrugged. "I wanted to get him something nice. I thought you'd be pleased that I was making an effort with him."

John groaned and shook his head. "Fine, put the bees on the roof. Christ, you two are going to send me to an early grave, I swear to God," he grumbled as he walked into the kitchen to make tea.

XXX

John walked home from doing the shopping, by himself, which was ridiculous in his opinion, since it seemed everything he bought was either for Jim or Sherlock. As he made his way up the steps, he was surprised to find the door to their flat was open. Just inside he could make out the unmistakable back of the head of Mycroft Holmes sitting in his chair. Once he got to the top step, he could see Jim sitting in the leather chair across from him. Feeling his stomach turn, he dropped the shopping quickly on the kitchen table and walked into the living room.

"Ah, John, nice of you to join us," Mycroft said, turning slightly to look at John.

"You deliberately showed up while he was out," Sherlock stated from where he was laid out on the sofa.

"He wanted to give us a firm talking to before you came back," Jim said with a grin.

"I've conveyed my concern about this little arrangement of yours to Sherlock several times –"

"-All of which I ignored –" Sherlock interjected.

"- And since he hasn't been passing on my trepidations, I thought I should relay them in person."

"What trepidations?" John inquired, walking over and sitting down at his desk.

"Jim Moriarty is a dangerous man."

"What an insightful deduction!" Sherlock said sarcastically from the sofa.

"I know you are but what am I?" Jim asked, narrowing his eyes at Mycroft.

"I'm hardly dangerous," Mycroft scoffed. "And certainly not on your scale."

"Just because Britain doesn't have an empire anymore doesn't mean you don't," Jim said accusingly.

"You've killed people."

"So have you."

"Not directly."

"Neither have I," Jim shot back. "Perhaps we should tally up all the people we've indirectly killed, see who the winner is."

"Carl Powers."

"I was a boy back then, I know better than to get my hands dirty now," Jim said with a grin.

"Alright boys, can we stop with the pissing contest?" John asked, getting to his feet. "

"Then tell Mycroft to keep his giant beak out of our affairs," Jim said, standing up and smoothing out his suit.

"I quite agree with him," Sherlock spoke up from the sofa.

The three other men turned in shock and stared at Sherlock. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" John asked, stammering incredulously.

"I agree with Jim," Sherlock repeated, sitting up. "The three of us are adults –"

" – In the broadest sense of the term," Mycroft interrupted.

Sherlock shot him a look in response. "And we've come to this decision together. I don't see how it's any of your business what we get up to."

John beamed at Sherlock.

"I merely think your affection for John is clouding your judgment," Mycroft told him.

"Mycroft, you know I'm not one to let sentiment get the better of me," Sherlock said curtly. "Keep your concerns to yourself. Good afternoon."

Mycroft huffed and got of his seat. "Well, don't come to me when this blows up in your face."

"I won't," Sherlock said, forcing a smile to his face that bared his teeth.

Mycroft shook his head and gathered his things before leaving. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," he murmured to John on his way past.

"Not in the least," John said with a grin before going over to Sherlock and wrapping his arms around him. "You have a wonderful knack for getting rid of your brother when he's not wanted. I could kiss you."

Sherlock smiled sincerely as John kissed him tenderly.

"Me too!" Jim added.

"Please don't," Sherlock said, making a face.

John snorted. "Alright you two, I have shopping that needs to be put away and you're both helping me. No arguments!"

"But John!" They whined in unison.

XXX

John was worried about going out of town with Sherlock for the week, down to Devon for the Hound case. While Sherlock got bored easily, he had things to distract him while John was away. Jim, however, was trying to behave himself, as much as it was possible for Jim Moriarty to behave. So without John around to distract him, he had no idea what Jim would get up to.

It turned out he didn't have to imagine because as they walked up to the hotel they were staying in, Jim was there, with an unnecessary amount of luggage, to greet them. "Hello!" he chirped, removing his sunglasses and beaming at John.

"Um, Jim, what are you doing here?" John asked in confusion.

"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Jim asked, pouting.

"Of course I am, but…"

"This is a case, which means John is mine until it is solved," Sherlock cut in.

"I got bored," Jim shrugged.

"Jim, I only left you a few hours ago."

"I know and it was excruciating," Jim told him, dragging the last word out. "Can I stay Johnny? Please?"

"Sherlock?" John looked over at him tentatively.

"No! Absolutely not, no!" Sherlock said stubbornly.

"Oh come on, he won't be in the way," John insisted.

"Yeah, I won't be in the way," Jim promised.

"Fine, but if he interferes with the investigation, he's out of here," Sherlock said, putting his coat collar up and stalking into the hotel.

"Best behavior, yeah?" John chastised him.

"Of course Johnny!" Jim said, shoving his sunglasses back onto his face and grabbing John's hand.

XXX

"Oh brilliant idea!" Jim shouted.

"It is a brilliant idea!" Sherlock screamed back.

"Oh yes, of course, let's send our boyfriend to go chat up some psychiatrist!"

"John knows how to talk to women," Sherlock said calmly.

"That is exactly the problem!" Jim said shaking his head.

"Jim, you do not go in there," Sherlock snarled. "John needs to get the information and if you go in there you will be interfering with the investigation. That means I get to make you leave."

"I'd like to see you try!" Jim said, turning on his heels and walking back towards the inn. He got inside to the bar just as the therapist was leaving. Jim grinned and ordered himself a drink, waiting to see how long it would take John to come over to him.

It took John less than thirty seconds to be out of his seat and grabbing Jim's hand. "Come with me," he growled lowly in Jim's ear, causing Jim to shiver. John took Jim's hand and led him away back to their room. Jim didn't even bother to argue.

The moment they were inside the room, John's mouth was on Jim's neck, biting and sucking. Jim dropped his head back against the door and let out a breathless moan.

"Strip, now," John ordered, making Jim's cock harden with alarming speed.

Jim stripped quickly right there against the door, John leaving very little room between their bodies. "So you didn't get anywhere with the therapist then?" Jim asked, finally having found his voice again.

"I wasn't trying to pull, Jim."

"Weren't you?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

John grinned and wrapped his hand around Jim's cock, giving it a few teasing strokes. "I've already got my hands full with you two."

Jim giggled and pulled John into a kiss. John quickly dominated his mouth, grabbing Jim's wrists and pinning them against the door above his head. Jim whimpered, thrusting his hips for contact against John's body. When John finally pulled back, his eyes were dark with arousal.

"On the bed," he instructed, releasing Jim's hands.

Jim lied down on his back, looking up at John. John walked over to the bed and quickly manhandled Jim onto all fours. John spread Jim's cheeks and began lapping at his hole. "John!" Jim cried out.

"Quiet," John said sharply, giving Jim's arse a slap. "We don't want the whole place hearing you."

Jim buried his face in the sheets and let out a moan. He gasped and clawed at the bed as John's tongue invaded his body. "Fuck!" he groaned, reaching down to stroke his cock.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" John asked, batting Jim's hand away.

"Johnny!" Jim whined, in desperate need of release.

John's only response was giving Jim's arse another slap. "I want to fuck you hard," John growled, sucking a lovebite onto Jim's arse. "Can I?"

"Oh honey," Jim purred. "You know you don't have to ask me that."

"Good," John said, shoving two fingers into Jim's arse and fucking him roughly with them.

"Oh fuck!" Jim cried out, unsure when John had gotten the lube out of the suitcase. He was overwhelmed as John's fingers fucked him into oblivion. In no time at all he was on the cusp of coming.

"Oh no you don't," John said, reaching around and gripping Jim's cock by the base tightly to keep him from coming. "You don't come until I'm inside you."

Jim let out a whimper. "Then get inside me!"

John kissed along Jim's spine and Jim could feel him smiling. "Say please," John said, slipping in a third finger.

Jim turned his head and glared at him. John simply raised his eyebrows and waited patiently.

Jim sighed. "Please," he grumbled and immediately gasped in surprise as John spanked him again.

"I'm in no mood tonight James," he informed him.

"Ooh, you only use my full name when you're angry with me," Jim said, giggling. He knew the hand was coming before he'd even finished speaking.

"Your arse is going to be red by the time we're done here."

"You say that as though you think I'd mind such a thing."

John grabbed Jim by the hair and wrenched his head back. "You don't come until you get my cock and you don't get my cock until you say please," he growled, biting down on where Jim's shoulder met his neck.

Jim groaned and turned his head, capturing John's lips in a hungry kiss. "Please," he whispered against John's lips. "I want your cock, please."

John made a little hum of approval and undid his trousers. Jim felt the slick tip of John's cock press against him. His eyelids fluttered closed as John teased him a bit longer, letting his cock rub against the cleft of Jim's arse. Then without warning he pushed his cock into Jim's body.

"Oh yes!" Jim moaned, feeling his body stretch around John's cock.

John grabbed Jim by the hips and began pounding into him hard. "You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow," John grunted out. "Good thing this case isn't even close to being solved."

Jim couldn't even answer. All he could do was pant and moan as John took him.

"Ah, there's my dirty little cockslut," John teased, giving Jim's arse another spank. "You're going to come for me, aren't you?"

Jim tried to make an indignant sound, even though the question was rhetorical, but instead his entire body shuddered and his balls tightened up. "Johnny!" he shouted as he came hard onto the sheets.

John fucked him through his orgasm and then pulled out, making Jim whine in protest. He flipped Jim onto his back and then straddled his face. Pressing his cock to Jim's lips, he gripped Jim's hair and began fucking his mouth.

"That's it," John groaned, his mouth falling open in pleasure.

Jim hummed around John's cock. Reaching back, he grabbed John's arse and urged him on.

"Oh fuck, you're so good," John moaned, moving his hips faster. "You're so good for letting me fuck your mouth like this. I'm going to give you a treat when we get home. Anything you want, anything at all. Just let me – l-let me – oh yes!"

Jim felt John's come flood his mouth and he quickly swallowed so he wouldn't gag. John pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Jim. Jim grinned and crawled over, pressing kisses to John's neck. "Did you mean that? Anything I want?"

"Mmhmm," John hummed in response, still euphoric from his orgasm.

"I should let you fuck my mouth more often if that's what I get in return," Jim teased.

John chuckled in response. "It's not just for that, it's also my apology for the fact that your arse is going to ache tomorrow."

"It was worth it," Jim said, kissing along John's jaw towards his lips before kissing him deeply. "It's always worth it."

XXX

John sat between Jim and Sherlock on the train ride home. Sherlock was pleased with himself for having solved the case. John was still sour about having been drugged. Jim was wiggling in his seat, either from boredom or from his arse still being sore. John wasn't sure which it was.

"Well, it'll be good to go home," John spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I can't believe there was actually a giant killer dog on the loose and I missed it," Jim pouted, crossing his arms. "You shouldn't have shot it Johnny, I would have kept it as a pet."

"That thing was vicious, Jim," John said, shaking his head. "And had you kept it as a pet I would not have been coming round to yours anymore."

"Fine, then I guess it's just as well that it's dead," Jim said, slumping in his seat and pouting.

John chuckled and rested his head on Jim's shoulder. Jim immediately began wiggling and making little whining noises. John sighed and switched over to the other side, resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder instead. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but John cut him off before he could. "Oh no you don't, Sherlock Holmes, you drugged me. You don't get to say a word."

Sherlock huffed in response but let John stay where he was. "How long will you be punishing me for that?"

"For as long as I can get away with it," John responded with a grin.

XXX

John had called Jim at least ten times so far with no answer. It wasn't that strange for Jim to disappear from time to time. He had his work, after all, and most of it was stuff John didn't want to know about. So for the most part Jim kept John out of it. But it was unlike Jim to miss a date, especially when it was one he had planned himself.

"Jim Moriarty, if you don't answer this phone, I'm going to kill you," John growled into his mobile as he got Jim's answer phone yet again.

After an entire day of silence on Jim's end, John began to really worry. He paced the flat endlessly, unable to sit still. A never-ending array of scenarios ran through his mind and he couldn't think of anything else.

Finally, he did the only thing he could think of. "Sherlock," John said, standing in front of him with his mobile clutched in his hand. "Please. Find him for me." With that he held out his mobile to Sherlock.

"I spent a considerable amount of time trying to find Jim Moriarty, back when he was my arch-enemy, and I failed. What makes you think I'd have any luck this time?" Sherlock asked, eyeing the mobile.

John took a deep breath. "Just try, please. If he's in trouble then he'll want to be found."

"He's disappeared like this before," Sherlock shrugged.

"He always responds though, even if it's just to tell me he's still alive," John reasoned. "But I haven't heard a word. He would have replied by now. He knows I worry."

Sherlock sighed and took John's phone from him. He opened it and started playing with it for a few moments. Then he set the phone down on the table and looked up at John helplessly. "I don't know what to do," he said, staring up at John. "All I can think of is what I've already tried the last time and I already know they don't work."

"Come on Sherlock, there must be something," John urged him. "Something you wouldn't stoop to last time."

Sherlock's eyes lit up and he grabbed his own mobile out of his pocket. "Of course John, I know just what to do. But you're going to owe me," he warned, pressing a few buttons and then putting the phone to his ear. "Hello, brother dear."

XXX

John raced into the warehouse that Mycroft's information had said they were keeping Jim in. He had his gun raised and ready to kill anyone that got in his way. He could feel Sherlock pressed next to him and it made him feel better. Sherlock and he had saved each other countless times, and now they were going to save Jim.

John peeked around the crates they were currently hiding behind to get the layout of the situation. Three men in total were there, not including Jim who was strapped to a chair, bruised and visibly bleeding. John swallowed down his concern and kept his mind on the task. He'd done retrieval operations before and this was no different.

Waiting until he had a clear shot, John took aim and shot the first one through the head. He was about to train his gun on the other ones when two more shots rang out. John looked up to find Sebastian Moran up in the rafters with his sniper rifle.

As soon as he was sure none of them were getting back up, John sprinted over to Jim. He put his gun down, knowing that Sebastian would kill anyone else that approached, and began untying Jim. "Sherlock, help me!" John said, easing Jim up. They got Jim between the two of him and carefully carried him out of the warehouse and into the ambulance that was waiting outside. John got into the ambulance with Jim and held his hand the whole way to the hospital. Sherlock sat silently beside him, his presence once more giving John some comfort.

XXX

Jim awoke two days later after several hours of surgery. The moment his eyes opened, he struggled to sit up and began removing the different things stuck to him.

John jolted awake as Jim's machines started beeping. "Jim, what the fuck are you doing?" John asked in exasperation, trying to hook Jim back up to his machines.

"I don't like hospitals," Jim answered calmly. "Get me out of here, John."

"I can't, you haven't been discharged yet," John told him, trying to stop Jim from removing his IV.

"You're a doctor," Jim reasoned. "Get me discharged. I don't want to be here, John."

"For christ's sake, Jim, you just woke up!" John shouted. "Now lie down and stop being a pain in the arse!"

Jim glared at him but lied back in his bed. "There had better be ice cream," Jim grumbled.

"How about some water first?" John suggested, raising a glass to Jim's lips. To his surprise, Jim drank it without complaint. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"What's there to tell?" Jim shrugged.

"How about why those guys tried to kill you?"

Jim looked away from John. He stayed silent for several minutes to the point that John thought maybe he had fallen back asleep. "My job has become…difficult," Jim finally spoke up.

"I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't, I took great pains to keep it from you."

"Jim."

Jim turned his head and looked at John. "I've been trying to be good," Jim explained softly. "Turning down anything I know will upset you. I've been keeping away from more unsavory things I used to be a part of. Unfortunately, not everyone likes the new way I've been running things. Those three men were among them."

"Jim," John said, leaning in and kissing Jim tenderly. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hazard of the trade, I'm afraid," Jim responded softly. "Some people don't take no for an answer."

"But I thought you…you always stay above it all," John said in confusion. "You don't get your hands dirty."

"Sometimes I don't have a choice," Jim told him, giving John's hand a small squeeze.

John swallowed hard. "Okay, I'm getting you out of here." John stood up and started undoing Jim from the machines again.

"I thought you didn't approve."

John smiled and lifted Jim up into his arms. "Trust me, I'm a doctor," he said with a grin. He held Jim close and carried him out of the hospital.

XXX

John was just about to fall asleep when he heard the bell go off. He groaned and pulled Sherlock closer, trying to ignore it. He pressed his forehead between Sherlock's shoulder blades and shut his eyes tight.

"John!" he heard Jim call from the other room.

John sighed and opened his eyes.

"John, how long will we to be subjected to this?" Sherlock grumbled.

"Tomorrow I take that bell away," John answered, rubbing his eyes. "It was a mistake to give it to him in the first place. Bloody abuse of power."

John got out of bed and went out into the livingroom where Jim was lying on the sofa. "Alright Jim, what do you need?"

"Ice cream, Johnny, I want ice cream," Jim told him.

"Jim, it's four in the morning," John groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

"Please Johnny? I'm not well," he said, grinning and pulling his covers up.

John rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're lucky you're cute."

Jim giggled. John went into the kitchen and dished up two bowls of ice cream. Then he carefully moved Jim over so he could sit down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I've got some ice cream," Jim answered, tucking into his happily.

John chuckled and kissed Jim softly. "Glad I could help."

The door to Sherlock's bedroom opened and he walked out wrapped up in his bed sheet. "What, I don't get any ice cream?" he asked indignantly.

"If you want ice cream, then get it yourself."

Sherlock sniffed and went into the kitchen. He came back in and sat on the coffee table with his own bowl of ice cream.

"Well, this is the most quiet I think I've ever heard you two," John teased, looking from Sherlock to Jim. "It's ever so nice."

Jim grinned and continued eating. Sherlock snorted and took a huge bite of his ice cream.

"I don't want to sleep out here all by myself," Jim spoke up. "I get lonely."

"Well John is sleeping in my bed tonight and you're not invited," Sherlock told him.

"Sherlock, he's hurt."

"That's no excuse," Sherlock insisted. "Besides there isn't room."

"Then I'll sleep with Jim up in my room," John shrugged. "He shouldn't be alone."

"But tonight is _my _night!"

"Sherlock, don't be childish," John chided.

"He's gotten your attention all day!"

"He was nearly killed!"

"But he wasn't!"

"Sherlock, if Jim doesn't want to sleep alone then he doesn't have to."

"Fine," Sherlock sighed. "My room then."

"Good," John nodded. "Let's go to bed then." He scooped Jim up and carried him into Sherlock's bedroom. John lied down first with Jim next to him. Sherlock crawled in last and cuddled in close.

"I love you two idiots," John said softly. "Good night."

John waited a few moments and then cleared his throat.

"Oh, we love you too," Jim said.

"Obviously," Sherlock added.


End file.
